Exceptional
by MissSparrow101
Summary: Marston is a grumpy, solitary man. Living alone, being able to make his own tools, and working on his land as a farmer, he has nothing to do with anybody. But then other people start living around him, and he does not like it. To sway him they offer him something he has not, a woman of his own. And a very beautiful one at that. Marston/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Exceptional**

 **So this story is lightly based on the Television series Banished. The main characters will by my OC and Marston. The story plays in England, around the 1800's. Marston is a grumpy, solitary man. Living alone, being able to make his own tools, and working on his land as a farmer, he has nothing to do with anybody. But then other people start living around him, and he does not like it. To sway him they offer him something he has not, a woman of his own. And a very beautiful one at that.**

 **This will not be a simply woman falls for man love story. Marston will be his grumpy self (mixed with a little Sandor) and our woman will have to learn her place, beside him.**

 **Enjoy…**

 **Chapter one.**

It had been raining all day long and I wondered when it would ever stop. Since a few days I had been part of a migrant group that had set sail to Australia. People who searched for a new life in a beautiful, unexplored country. I had my own reasons for leaving Amerika and was traveling alone. The people I was traveling with had not asked me any questions at all. I liked it that way. I liked living alone and could handle myself quite a bit. Well in normal circumstances anyway.

'Well miss Reid, do you plan on staying with us after we leave Botany Bay?' William, an older man asked me kindly. I wondered why he asked me. The only deal I had with this people was that I cooked the meat they got me, and they kept me safe. Well they kept their hands to themselves, that was enough for me.

'I don't think so, why do you ask?' I asked him, my voice flat, my gaze on the water. We finally had reached the harbor and we would leave our ship within an hour or so.

'Well, it is not safe for a woman to travel alone. Surely you must know that.' I slowly looked up and met the men's eyes. They were as blue as the water beside us, and yet they seemed to look right through me.

'Surely one as beautiful and young as you,' another interfered. His name was Jack and I had seen the way he looked at me, something I did not like at all. He came closer and smiled at me, like he thought I would think it handsome, or attractive even.

'I know that, I'm not that stupid,' I answered, once again adverting my gaze and watching the sea.

'I did not mean to call you stupid, miss Reid. I just think it is not wise for a woman to travel alone. What if someone would hurt you?' Jack asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

'We shall see,' I whispered.

It had been a whole day of walking before the group I was in found a place to stay. There was a little cave that could easily give us all shelter for the night and the next days to come.

I had decided I would stay for a while, just until I had figured out where I wanted to go. But before I knew it, days became weeks and weeks became months. Our group grew bigger as more people joined us and even whole families became part of the group. Within months houses of chopped down wood had been built and I had a cozy little cabin for myself. The people knew I liked to be on my own and had stopped trying to set me up with some of the men. Even some of the men had quit trying to court me. But not all.

'Good morning Nova, how are you today?' Jack asked, passing by my cabin. He stopped and stared at me. People called me miss Reid, or just miss. But Jack kept calling me by my first name, a name I regretted telling him.

'Just fine Jack,' I replied shortly, not wanting for him to linger here any longer. He cocked his head to the side and watched me closely.

'Some say you have a husband somewhere, and you are hiding here, you know that?' he said. It was not the first time he tried to lure my from my calm state of mind with lies. He did not liked how I was not attracted to him, and he was getting more and more agitated every day.

'I don't care for that nonsense Jack, just let me be.' His eyes narrowed before he grinned.

'Do you know that the farmers here are protesting to us starting our lives here? They seem to think that they are the only ones who have that right, as they came here first. The governor is negotiating with them.'

I rolled my eyes.

'Thank you very much for informing me Jack, but I have other matters I have to attend to.' I went to walk pass him, to leave him here. He gripped my arm instead.

'They are thinking about offering the farmers the one thing they cannot arrange for themselves Nova,' he told me, his voice very low. I swallowed and pulled myself free.

'What are you talking about?' I asked, suddenly curious. His grin expanded even further.

'They can harvest all the grain they want, make all their tools. Heck, they even have their own blacksmith! But, they are all men. Only a few are married and have children. It will take years before those little girls are old enough for the farmers that are alone just now,' he said, his eyes constantly watching my lips.

'The governor is thinking about trading something of ours for pieces of land, you know,'' jack said, his eyes racking my form. I was horrified.

'You are lying,' I said. Jack shrugged his shoulders but his grin reappeared.

'If you were married, you would be safe. I would keep you safe,' he said. I kept myself from spitting.

'You would like that, hmm Jack? Well find some other girl to marry. I will take my chances.' I hurried away and kept walking until I arrived in the little town we had made. I tried to shake the conversation off my mind. The governor could not make deals like that. There were people involved.

The next few days were quiet, and Jack, fortunately, had stayed away. It was only when I went to town to get some supplies I overheard some people talking and then saw some of the biggest men I had ever seen. I stopped walking and just stared. Before me, tree very long, big build, men stood before our governor and his men.

'You better make us a better deal, before we just wipe out your little town. You are on our ground little man. Our land, our rules.'

I felt a little scared, and they weren't even talking to me. Where this the farmers Jack had been talking about?

'I – I have nothing to offer but our services and our knowledge of-' One of them men cut him short.

'We know more then you could ever share with us. We invented this whole country!' I licked my lips nervously, wondering if I should be here, or should run away right now.

Then, the largest one of the tree men turned and his gaze landed on me. He was extremely big and his arms showed pure muscles. His dark hair was bound on the back of his head, a beard covering his chin. I saw his eyes were brown, his face not clean, but smeared with some black stripes. I wondered if he was the blacksmith that Jack had mentioned.

'Well, you could have some of our woman?' The voice of the governor froze me to my spot. What did he just say?

'You offer us your woman? You call us barbarians, but you would offer us your only source of reproduction?' the biggest man asked, his voice written in disbelief. I didn't know what to think. Should I feel scared that the brown eyed man still looked me in the eyes, or that the governor had offered them his women.

I decided the first and turned, running away. I did not see the beautiful nature around me before I finally arrived at my cabin. I quickly entered, shut my door and did not turn on any lights. The words were replaying in my head and scared me to the bone.

It was getting dark outside and before I knew it, there was a knocking on the door. I kept silent. There was more knocking before I heard the governor ask me if I was alright.

I slowly made my way over towards the door and opened it. The governor seemed a little unnerved. He watched me briefly before he glanced beside him and I saw the brown eyed man from earlier standing outside my little cabin.

'Miss Reid. I am so sorry to trouble you so late in the evening. But I do need to talk to you. You are our only solution to make a deal with the farmers, so I would like to discuss this with you.'

I blinked and dared to meet the big man's eyes briefly. He seemed so enormous, so grim and grumpy. Still I noticed how his eyes lit up when I met his gaze.

'What are you talking about?' I asked. I was still standing in my doorway, not inviting them inside. I kept the door in my hand, just in case I needed to shut it to save myself from harm.

'This man is Marston. He is one of the first farmers here and I made him an offer.'

'So?' I asked. The governor swallowed deeply.

'I offered him a woman to have. I offered him you.'

 **Sooo curious yet? Let me know...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

The moment I closed my front door I sank to the floor and felt how my eyes watered. I heard mumbling outside, but I could not understand the words anymore. The governor had been very clear. I was to go with the big man tomorrow morning, on pain of death if I refused. This could not be happening…

I had moved myself to the chair in front of my little hearth when there came a very loud knocking to my door. I refused to let anyone in. Since I was given away so easily and without my consent, I refused to do anything anymore. Not that it mattered.

'If you don't open this door Nova, I swear to god I have to crash it.' It was Jack. I had known they would send someone to watch me, before I would run away. But that the governor would send Jack… I had not seen that one coming.

'Nova!' It sounded like the last warning. It took him four hard blows to finally burst through the wooden door. Two steps to get before me. Why was I even counting?

'Why wouldn't you just listen to me. Now the whole door has to be replaced,' he muttered. I glared at him. As if I mattered about this cabin when I had to leave to go live with the giant man tomorrow.

'Big deal,' I muttered, not moving from my chair. Jack kneeled before me, his face right before mine.

'I am here to make sure you don't run. Tomorrow you will be the first to settle our deal.' I swallowed.

'The first?' I asked, dumfounded. Jack grinned.

'The farmers are willing to share more than just land for some women. And we have plenty of women to spare. The ones not willing to marry with our man are leaving first.' I shuddered and suddenly felt so scared. I had been angry just before now, but the only thing I felt now was pure fear.

'Any regrets about my proposal from earlier?' he asked me, his voice taunting. He stood and walked around in my cabin, looking at my things. Not that I had many.

I remained silent. I would not give him the satisfaction of breaking down in front of him. Not tonight.

'I asked you a question woman,' Jack said, his taunting tone gone. Was that anger in his voice?

'Leave me alone Jack,' I said when I saw him approach me. He again kneeled before me, this time gripping my chin in his hand.

'You should have said yes when I asked you to marry me. I would have been good to you. You could have everything you wanted. But you refused and here you are. Tomorrow that monster will come to claim you. And I can tell you he was pretty pleased when the deal was made.' I knew Jack was trying to lure me from my calm state. I had to keep myself calm.

'Do you want to hear about how the deal went?' Jack continued. His grip was painful, but I did not even gave a whimper.

'Let me tell you then. The monster had seen you in town and after the governor had proposed about our women he asked for you. The governor asked for time to think it through, but the monster was very clear. He wanted you tomorrow morning at first light, or there would be no deal.' I shuddered and pulled myself free from Jack's harsh grip.

'But maybe you want a monster. You know what they say about big men,' Jack said. I saw his grin, but chose to ignore him. I stood from my chair, only to be pushed in roughly by Jack's hand.

'You will sit here tonight. I have to watch you and I will make sure you won't be leaving before the first daylight.'

'I need to sleep Jack. This is still my cabin, you cannot tell me what I can and cannot do,' I said through gritted teeth. Jack's grin faded. His mouth formed a small line when he stood and pulled my from the chair by my arm.

'Do you want to see what I can do to you Nova? I can play rough if that is what you need from me,' he said. I glared at him and wondered if I could hit him hard enough to seriously wound him. Probably not.

'You are bruising me,' I simply stated. He still had a very firm grip on my arm. He watched his hand before he pushed me to the floor and sat in the chair himself.

'You can sleep there. No moving and no games. The governor said nothing about not bruising you a little. The monster will not notice. He will just fuck you, probably won't even undress you.' Jack grinned and stared into the fire.

I crawled to the corner of the cabin and sat against the wall. I would not fall asleep with him in here. I had to stay awake…

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A rough push against my shoulder woke me instantly.

'Get up you lazy whore, your husband to be has arrived,' Jack mocked me. I blinked and had to look around before I realized I was in my cabin with… Jack. Only then it hit me what was about to happen.

'We don't have all day. Get up!' Jack said, now even rougher pulling me to my feet. I spit at him, something I regretted instantly. The hard blow I received on my cheek stung.

'Don't ever do that again. I swear the next time I will flog you for it.' I turned and wondered if that Marston guy was already here and if he really had asked for me. Maybe the governor just wanted to get rid of me. Nova, the woman without a man that refused to marry anyone.

'Get your stuff, he's here,' Jack said. I quickly walked into the corner of the cabin, pulling some clothes from my closet. I pushed them in a ruffle bag before I took a deep breath and turned. Jack had already opened the door and I could see the governor standing outside.

'Good morning miss Reid. I hope you have slept well?' he asked. He sounded kind, but I knew better by now.

'Fantastical,' I answered softly. Jack took me by my arm and not so gently pushed me outside. I was only 2 meters away from the giant man named Marston who was watching me with great interest.

'Jack, that is not how you treat a lady,' the governor said. I glared at both of them. Jack spit on the ground shrugging his shoulders.

'I see no lady governor.' I shook my head. Maybe I was better off with the farmers anyway.

'So our deal is set then Marston? She goes with you and we will get to stay here?' The governor asked, not even arguing with Jack about my honor as a lady.

'For now.' I was startled by the deep sound of the man's voice. Everything about him was enormous and muscled. Even his hair was thick and wild.

'Wilder and Morrison will visit you tonight for their part of the deal. They will discuss the details,' Marston continued. What had me freaking out was the fact he seemed to drink me in. He watched me intently and even cocked his head to the side. I swallowed and had to force myself to not run away when he walked around me, observing me even more.

'There were no bruises on her face and arms yesterday,' Marston stated. He stopped right in front of me. He was a good two heads bigger then my, and a lot broader. I had never felt so terrified in my entire life.

'Are you sure? Maybe it is just some dirt,' the governor said even though it did not sound very convincing. Marston suddenly gripped my chin, scaring me senseless, although it was a hundred times more gentler then Jack had done yesterday.

'I do not care for your words governor. I asked you for this woman yesterday. And now I get her bruised?' His voice was painted with his anger and annoyance. He stared into my eyes, and all I could think about was to keep myself from crying. I failed of course.

'Has he hurt you?' Marston then asked me, releasing my chin from his hand. I swallowed and watched from Marston to Jack, not sure how to answer that.

Marston bowed his head, expecting an answer from me. I decided nodding would be safer then speaking. Marston's warm brown eyes suddenly seemed terrifying to me. He turned and walked upon Jack.

'Take this as a last warning boy. The women we take from your people belong to us. Don't ever make the mistake to lay a finger on them again. I will murder you myself if I ever see you as near her again. Do you understand?' He said through gritted teeth. Jack nodded and took a step back. Marston stared at him for a few seconds more before he turned and approached me.

'Is this all you will take with you?' he asked me, watching my bag beside me on the ground. I nodded and quickly wiped away my tears.

'It's all I have,'' I answered softly. I saw him take that information in before he took the bag from the ground and gave a single nod towards the governor.

'Well, let's go then. It's a rough road, but we have time,' he said. I noticed how he suddenly seemed a little less frightening then before. It were his eyes. They seemed so warm now.

'We have to keep him as a friend Jack, he is the only blacksmith on this entire island!' I heard the governor say before Marston and I were too far to hear them anymore.

'Your name is Reid?' he asked me after a few minutes of walking in silence. I nodded shyly.

'Yes sir, Nova Reid,' I answered softly. Marston stopped and watched me for a few seconds. He was a giant, I could not deny that, but walking here, in the beauty of nature, he seemed so in the right place.

'I'm Marston. No sir,' where the only words he replied with. I quickly nodded and watched at the ground. Had I angered him already.

I was startled when I felt his finger lifting my chin.

'Have you been with those men for long?' he asked me. I swallowed and nodded.

'A few months now.' He released my chin.

'And you don't have a husband?' He then added. I stopped walking and watched him.

'No.' He stopped too and licked his lips.

'Good,' was al he said before he continued our journey. I wondered what this man was all about.

 **Shall I continue or not?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

We walked in silence for some time. He seemed lost in his own thoughts, and I had to do my best to keep up with his fast pace. Every once in a while I turned and looked back, wondering if my life here with this man would be better than the life I've had so far.

'Don't look back, you are not going that way,' came his gruff voice. It sounded harsh, but I knew he was right.

'Sorry,' I quickly muttered, not daring to meet his gaze. If I had I would have noticed he had stopped and looked at me. I almost bumped into him, only realizing he had stopped walking when I was close, very close.

'We will take a short break, we are halfway there now,' he told me, his eyes following my every move while I took a few steps back.

'Why did that boy hurt you?' he asked me, while he spit on the ground, his eyes burning into mine. I swallowed and took a deep breath.

'He- they wanted to make sure I would not leave in the night.' Marston raised his eyebrows in question.

'I – He had asked me to marry him before and I refused. Now he was mocking me, pushing me around in my own home. I- I was not having it, so he thought he was the one to reprimand me,' I told him, all the while looking in his eyes, unsure how he would take that news. To my surprise he cocked his head to the side and a grin appeared around his lips.

'Good.' It was the only thing he said and I was not sure if he meant I had acted good, or Jack had been right by reprimanding me.

I adverted my eyes as I saw Marston take a step in my direction.

'I have no use for a slave, I need a wife. One that can speak and act for herself.' Those words instantly made me feel better, until I felt his hand on my cheek, tracing my bruise.

'You are young,' he stated. I nodded a little, keeping my eyes closed.

'Have you been married before?' he then asked me. I was surprised by his questions, he had been so silent while we were walking before. I shook my head in response.

'No sir- I mean, Marston,' I quickly said, mentally slapping myself. When I dared to meet his eyes he looked down upon me, his eyes warm, but his mouth a thin line. Was he angry with me?

'You will be tonight, before the day is out.' He slowly traced my cheek before he let his fingers trace my hair. He watched me closely for my reaction, but I had none. I was shocked, even though I knew this was why I was going with him.

'Let's continue our journey, we have still a few hours of walking left,' he said turning and moving. I followed, my head full with doubt and sorrow. Still I tried to make myself believe it was better than living with Jack and people like the governor. They would only hurt and use me. Marston was a giant, and a very scary one, but he had not hurt me yet and he seemed like he could be kind if he wanted to.

The sun was almost down when we finally reached a little town. The houses where all made out of wood and I smelled roasted beef. There where people walking around, children playing and dogs and chickens roamed between the houses. It already seemed a happier place then my home had been.

'Welcome home,' Marston said. I saw he had stopped and watched me watch his hometown. I could not help to smile. I followed Marston, while people stared at me and Marston, but none interfered. Some women smiled at me, but I noticed there were far more men, and the looks they gave me were different… filled with lust.

That notion made me stick closer to Marston, who kept walking in his steady pace until we almost left the town and made our way up to a small wooden house, with a work shed next to it.

The house was built beautifully, even the window frames were made from the same wood the house was made of. There was smoke coming from the chimney, and there was a small river running next to the house.

Marston walked towards the door, only there stopping and turning so he could watch me. I was still looking around me, the low sun orange in the sky, making everything seem so bright and beautiful.

'You build this all?' I asked. I noticed how full of awe I sounded and quickly looked to see how he would react to that. It had almost made him smile. Almost.

'I have, yes. Come.' He motioned for me to walk inside, holding the door open for me. I slowly obliged. The house was decorated with wooden furniture, everything made out of that dark wood. It was simply beautiful. I walked around and let my eyes roam the place. There was a small kitchen with a stove and a couch with a side table. I saw a wide staircase leading up to an open bedroom with a large wooden bed. The bed seemed enormous, but I guessed only such a bed would be big enough for someone like Marston.

'The preacher will arrive shortly,' Marston informed me, before he closed the door and walked past me into the kitchen. He took a cup and filled it with water from a bucket. I watched him, only realizing the house was made for his seize, everything just a little bigger than others would have made it. I was surprised when he walked up to me and held out the cup. I only then realized how thirsty the long walk had made me.

'Thank you,' I said, taking the cup from his hand, only now letting his words sink in. The preacher would come to marry us. Then I would be his to do with as he pleased. It gave me shivers. I took a sip from my cup standing still and watching the enormous man drink from his own cup.

'You are far prettier than the woman we have around here,' he stated, before taking another sip. I wondered if it was meant as a compliment. The last time I had seen myself in a mirror was long ago. I knew my long brown curls made me different than the other woman. But I was not skinnier or thicker than the woman I had lived with these last couple of months.

'Am I?' I asked, not sure how to take his words. He only nodded.

'But you seem far less experienced with men,' he then said, emptying his cup and putting it down on the kitchen counter. I uneasy wobbled on my feet. Was that a bad thing?

He stared at me for a long time, his eyes drinking me in before there was a knocking on the door.

'Come in,' Marston's deep voice said. In came a very thin, and very old, men. He was dressed in black and instantly made me think of a very strict, very religious man. But before I stiffened, his smile surprised me.

'You must be lady Reid, welcome in our town. I hope the journey here was pleasant?' he asked me. I nodded and murmured a soft thank you.

'We would like to retire preach, let's get this over with,' Marston said, walking over towards us.

The man nodded and gave me another warm smile.

'Do you want to do this here inside, or outside perhaps?' he asked Marston who seemed eager to get this all over with.

'Here is just fine.' Marston walked until he stood beside me, scaring me by suddenly taking my hand with his. He was surprisingly gentle for someone his seize.

'Very well then, let's see. Do you Marston take lady Reid to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?'

'I do,' Marston said, while his thumb gently stroke my hand. Even though I was so nervous and scared, it seemed to calm me. I had no choice in this matter, I didn't dare to fight this big man. He would win anyway. And I hoped, I prayed he would keep me save.

Lady Reid do you take Marston to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?'

I swallowed and shuddered before I softly spoke my own "I Do".

'Do you have rings Marston?' the preacher asked. Marston nodded and pulled two rings from his pocket, placing one in my free hand. He very slowly took the other and placed it around my finger. He then expectantly watched me, his eyes almost urging me to follow his actions. I very slowly took his hand and placed the ring he gave me around his finger, watching how the gold shimmered. Marston again took my hand in his.

'Then I pronounce you husband and wife. Marston you may kiss your bride.' I was afraid and curious about how things would go now. Marston released my hand, but then cupped my cheek with it, bringing my face towards his before he brought his lips to mine. His beard felt rough, it tickled against my face, but his lips were soft, he brushed mine gently. I felt his one hand against my cheek, the other was around my waist, keeping me close. I was out of breath by the time he ended the kiss. The preacher stared at us, with approval written all over his face.

'Have a nice evening,' he said, nodding once before he left us alone.

'You did well,' Marston said, releasing me and watching me. I adverted my eyes from him, still a little dazzled by his kiss, and watched the golden ring around my finger.

'The people here will know who you belong to, as long as you wear it,' he said, watching me still. I nodded and then forced myself to look at him again. Would he want to bed me now? Would he make me if I refused? I swallowed and watched those brown eyes stare at me.

'Come,' was al he said, before he took my hand and led me up the wooden stairs.

 **Good enough? I love reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

I was feeling so nervous, that I was glad his hand was still holding mine while we made our way upstairs. I had already seen the bed from downstairs, but only now I saw it up close, all made out of wood with a dark blue comforter on top. There stood two side tables beside each side of the bed, both made out of wood, although they weren't exactly similar, they were beautiful in my eyes. I felt a shiver going through my body, from feeling cold and afraid, even though the fireplace was warming the entire house. Marston released my hand as soon as we were upstairs. He walked around the bed and undid his belt. He removed his thick sweater revealing a thinner shirt underneath, before he threw the material to the ground and sat down on the bed, watching me with those brown eyes.

'Come here,' he spoke, his voice sending even more shivers down my spine. I slowly did as he bid, afraid I would anger him in any way. Now we were married by law, there was nothing he could not do to me if he wished it so.

I walked until I stood almost before him, too scared to fully be at his mercy yet. He could easily get up and pull me towards him, but he just sat there, peaceful watching me. There was something like contentment written in his eyes, but maybe I was just hallucinating from fear.

'You fear me,' he stated. Although his eyes seemed warm enough to drown in, I still was afraid. I only nodded. A grin formed on his lips.

'I see,' he said. He reached his hands out, taking me by mine and pulling me towards him so I stood between his legs. Even sitting down he was a lot larger then I was. I swallowed forcing myself to look him in the eyes. He let one hand trace my curls, letting my brown locks slip between his fingers. It didn't took him long to let one hand wonder around my waist, wondering around until I felt it on my bum, pulling me even closer.

'I will not hurt you like that boy did, I can promise you that much girl,' he said, bringing his lips to kiss my jaw. I felt how his beard scraped my skin, but not in a bad way.

'But I will make you my wife in deed tonight,' he then continued, now kissing me on my lips. He must have seen the fear in my eyes, for he took his time, gently massaging my lips with his. I felt his hand leave my backside and tangle itself in my hair. When he pulled back I felt his hands on my blouse, slowly undoing button for button. I swallowed and promised myself I would not cry. I was strong and I could handle this. I could…

When he reached the last button he pulled my blouse from my skirt and opened it, revealing my thin underdress to his eyes.

'You are clothed to thin for the weather this time of year,' he said, fingering the thin material. I shuddered, but did not reply. I had no choice, I had not found material thicker to keep myself warm, and of course the other women did not want to share their clothes. He shove my blouse down my arms, the soft material falling around my feet. I closed my eyes for a second, until I felt his fingers ever so lightly trace my upper arms.

'He hurt you a lot more than I thought.' I knew instantly he spoke of the bruises on my arms. I looked away, ashamed. What if he would send me away now. Would he be bothered by it? I felt his fingers under my chin, reconnecting our stare.

'Next time I see that boy he will pay for those, mark my words.' I could only stare breathlessly at him as he traced the bruises with his lips, kissing them ever so lightly.

He fumbled with my skirt, letting the fabric slip down my hips and legs until the thin underdress was the only thing clothing me. I shivered from the cold and fear, unsure if I should cry or not. I felt like I should.

'So pale,' he muttered, watching my legs and arms. He stood and suddenly swiped me off my feet only to gently place me in the middle of the bed. He towered of my, watching down. His eyes seemed to burn right through me, making me shiver even more. He fumbled with his own breeches, and removed his shirt before he took place beside me on the bed, before he hoovered over me.

'I- I have not done this before- I mean-…' I suddenly felt the urge to speak, to let him know. I saw his eyes roam my face instead of my body before he kissed me again.

'I was counting on that,' he then said, pulling my dress up revealing more and more of my legs. I took a deep breath when his fingers found the little piece of underwear I had on, but he let them be as he shove the dress even higher, revealing my stomach and then my breasts. He helped me sit up and completely removed the dress, leaving me in nothing but my little underwear. Before he even touched me, he just watched me lay beneath him. His eyes traveled every inch of my skin before he ever so gently let his fingers trace a path between my breasts, over my stomach. He then softly kneaded my breasts. I turned my head away and closed my eyes. I was not used to this, I had never let anyone touch me in my entire life. And now this man would get everything I had to offer, all in one night. I was too scared to watch him take it.

'Look at me,' he ordered softly. His voice sounded a little deeper, filled with something I did not know. I opened my eyes and found his, watching me intently.

'I know you are afraid. As you should be, I reckon. But I will not hurt you. That is not my intention.' I swallowed hearing his words. Had he ever lain with a woman before, a maid? Of course he would hurt me. I had heard all the tales, I was no fool. I think he saw my thoughts when he looked me in the eye, a grin appearing.

'But of course I can't take away the fact you're a maid.' I took another deep breath when I felt his hand remove my underwear, leaving me naked on the bed, his bed.

'Beautiful,' he said, taking me in. He then came closer, kissing my breasts and going lower until he reached my stomach. I tried to focus on the feeling he was creating. It felt kind of nice. But then I felt his hands going lower, while his lips were still on my stomach. He gently let his fingers slip through my folds. I suddenly moved a little, trying to pull away from his wondering fingers. I was afraid of the feeling he gave me, and the pain that was to follow.

He sat up and placed a large hand on my stomach, keeping me down. He made a soothing sound, one you would hear men use for their horses when they were in fright.

'It's alright,' he then added, once again letting his hands move lower and lower, until his fingers again found my woman's place. He let one finger trace my opening, but never entered me. He encircled the place above my folds, making me shiver. That felt very nice indeed. I was taking shallow breaths, not even realizing it until I was out of breath.

'Good girl,' he said, this time slipping one finger inside of me. I wondered how such a big man could be so gentle, taking his time, while I was his to do with as he pleased. I closed my eyes when his finger went deeper and it started to hurt just a little.

Suddenly he was pulling his finger from within me and he removed himself from above me. I watched him with big eyes, confused by this sudden change. I watched him stare at me as he removed his breeches. I looked away, but still had seen his manhood. It was large, thick and sticking out. I swallowed. Was this the moment for me to flee? I forced myself to stay there, on the bed, not moving. It took a lot of my willpower to not get up and run. I kept my face sideways, not wanting to see his manhood. I felt… ashamed. My cheeks burned red with embarrassment. His chuckle suddenly came from close by, as he lifted my hips a little, shoving something beneath my body.

'No need to be ashamed girl, this is what it looks like when a man wants a woman,' he growled into my ear, pulling me in for another kiss.

'You are my wife now,' he continued, again letting his fingers slip between my legs. I felt how I had gotten a little wet, not sure if that was supposed to be like that. His breathing became harder, a little louder than before when he again entered me with his finger.

'I will be the only one to touch you like this, to make you feel like this. I will keep you safe,' he spoke while he added another finger, stretching me a lot more than before. I winced and took a sharp breath. I got his attention as he removed his fingers from within me and kissed me softly.

'I guess it will sting a little girl, you are so tight.' He moved his hand between us, using his hand to press his manhood against my folds. I felt a tear roll from the corner of my eye. I was so afraid at this point. He kept his eyes on mine as he pushed inside of me, slowly, gently. I was waiting for him to suddenly thrust himself inside, but he didn't. He kissed my forehead, pushing in slowly, further and further. In the beginning it felt strange, not even so painful at all. But when he got deeper I winced and held my breath. I closed my eyes and kept them shut tightly as he finally had seethed himself inside of me completely. It stung a lot, stretching me almost too far. I took shaky breaths trying to block the pain.

His lips on mine distracted me a little, but not enough to open my eyes.

'It will pass, darling, it'll pass,' he murmured between kissing my lips and my jaw. The pain was leaving me slowly, only then my brain started comprehending his pet name for me. No one had even called me like that. Did he mean it?

After a few more seconds of lying still above me he suddenly pulled himself back and then filled me once more. I held my breath, feeling him move in and out of me. It stung a lot. I bit my lip to keep from wincing. Why had nobody told me it hurt so much to lay with a man? I kept my eyes closed tightly, waiting for it to be over. He grunted and started to move faster, what caused me even more pain. I wondered how long this was going to take, before he growled and a strange feeling of being filled came over me. He lay on top of me, breathing heavily. He slowly pulled back. It even hurt a little when his manhood left me, something warm slipping from me as well. He moved aside and lay down on his back, catching his breath. I sat up a little, wincing from the stinging sensation it caused. When I looked down I was shocked. My eyes grew wide at the blood I saw between my legs. He had placed a white cloth beneath me as not to ruin his sheets.

'Don't worry, you'll feel better tomorrow.' His deep voice startled me. I had been so shocked I had forgotten about him lying next to me. He moved a little and pulled me aside, pulling the bloody cloth from underneath me.

'No one will ever doubt you were a maid before we married now,' he said, standing from the bed and walking away. I shuddered, not sure what to do now. Would he make me sleep somewhere else now he had, had his way with me?

He returned, naked and still so very large. He stepped into the bed pulling me between the covers as well.

'Sleep now, my little bird. You are safe.'

 **Satisfied?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

It was so strange to sleep in a bed that was not mine. I felt really out of place, like there was someone else inside my body now, someone who knew what was happening to her.

I had tried to stay awake, to hear how the man behind me was sleeping, wondering when he would wake and what he would do when he did. But after some time my eyelids grew heavy and I slowly dozed off, not even dreaming the tiniest dream.

It was warm when I woke. I slowly opened one eye and saw how a bead of sunlight shone through the window, right onto the bed. I sighed and moved a little, surprised to feel my leg bumped against someone else's as I moved… I quickly sat up and looked beside me. Marston was still asleep, his enormous body taking in most of the space on the bed. I noticed my undressed state and slowly got up from the bed. I winced, feeling a sting of pain between my legs, but I got up nonetheless, dressing myself in my clothes. Marston did not move and I wondered if he was sound asleep, or testing me. Did he think I would flee now? I stood there for some time, watching him, but he did not wake.

I decided making something to eat for the both of us would not anger him. I was his wife now, didn't wife's make breakfast for their husbands? I slowly walked down the wooden staircase and wondered around the Livingroom and kitchen. It was very simply decorated, but the furniture was made by Marston himself and looked, just like him, heave and strong. It was beautiful. I let my hands wonder over the wooden surfaces and ended up in the kitchen. I saw there was some bread and some eggs. I had not seen animals around his house, but maybe he had a cow in the shed to give us milk?

I sought some pan's and prepared to bake the eggs. The river behind the house was ice cold, but made the water all the more delicious to drink.

I softly hummed to myself, only noticing movement upstairs when I was shoving the eggs on a plate, turning the stove off. I quickly turned and faced the man who was now my husband. He was wearing a crème blouse on a dark pair of breeches. I wondered how he continued to seem so intimidating to me.

'Good morning,' I softly said, hoping he would not be angry or irritated with me touching and using his belongings. He nodded and sat down at the table. I placed the plate before him wondering if he would even speak to me at all. When he didn't I got my own plate and sat down across from him, eating in silence.

'The governor said you were the only blacksmith in this town, 'I tried to start conversation. Marston cleared his throat and nodded, only now watching me square in the eye.

'Do you work in town or here around your house -' I asked, swallowing after my words. Maybe he didn't like all my questions… Maybe he was not a morning person at all.

He cocked his head to the side, taking me in with his brown orbs.

'I work here, in the shed. Sometime I work on location, when needed. I like my privacy.' His voice sounded so deep, almost like he was growling like last night. But I also noticed his words weren't meant to be hurtful or mean. This was his way of communicating.

'Can I do something. Help out I mean?' I then asked, not sure if he would think me dumb for it. He wondered for a moment.

'You tend to our house, to us.' He then adverted his eyes to his plate and finished his breakfast. I followed his example and cleared the table when we both finished. I remember him say he had no use for a slave, but at the moment I felt just like one. I was to cook and clean for him, nothing else, nothing more. That was like being a slave, right?

I washed the plates and fought the tears in the corners of my eyes when I suddenly felt two arms snake around my waist from behind. I felt how he kissed my temple and brought his mouth near my ear.

'Be a good girl today,' he growled. He buried his nose in my hair, before he slowly released me and left the house. I stood there, dumbfounded.

Right about lunch time I had made the bed and dusted the entire house. I wondered if I was allowed to leave the house. He could not keep me inside forever, I hoped. I had cut some slices of bread and made him a sandwich, not feeling hungry myself. It took me some minutes, but then I had found the nerve to go outside and bring him his lunch.

I instantly heard metal being worked on before I even saw him. He was covered in sweat, a hammer in his hand. With great force he brought it down on the piece of metal. I swallowed. He did not only looked strong, he was.

It took a while for he noticed me, but when he did his eyes grew a little bigger and he dropped the hammer. He took a cloth to wipe his forehead, before he watched me approach him further. Something similar to a smile appeared on his face.

'Well if I had known a wife would take such good care of me, I would have sought one earlier,' he said, laughing. I nervously licked my lips, handing him the bread. He took it from my hands, but kept looking at me, instead of his lunch.

'You seem too quiet girl. What is bothering you?' he asked. I swallowed, not aware of my facial expressions.

'I- I'm just fine,' I muttered. I needed him to be happy. When he was happy he would be nice. I hoped that much was true.

'I don't like lairs,' he said, finally taking a bite, and a step closer towards me.

'What is the matter girl?'

I looked around me, searching for something to distract him with. I sighed when I found none.

'I don't have all day. Are you in pain still?' he then asked, eying me up and down. I took a step back, shaking my head.

'No- I just- I don't know what to do here. I have cleaned the house, I would like to have something to keep myself busy with,' I then said. My words came softly and very quickly, but he seemed to understand them nonetheless.

The look in his eyes was unbeknownst to me, but seemed friendly, warm even.

'Tomorrow I will show you around town. You can sell our eggs daily, work around the house. I can teach you some things girl.' He took another bite from his sandwich, clearly enjoying it, even though he didn't mentioned it out loud.

'I don't have many visitors around here, and I would like to keep it that way. But every once in a while I need to visited town. You will accompany me then.' When he finished his lunch he again took his hammer, but didn't returned to work right away. I was looking around me, my eyes wondering about the grass and towards the river. There was a little wooden bench placed at the side of the river.

'Have you seen the books?' he then asked me. I met his eyes again and nodded. He grinned and nodded his head in the direction of the wooden bench.

'Go and read, I'll come for you when I am finished, tonight I will provide us with dinner.' I stared at him, but he was turning himself and again brought the hammer down on the metal, with brutal force.

I told myself to not wait for him to change his mind and went inside towards the shelve with books. Of course I had noticed it, I loved books. But I had kept myself from touching them, unsure of my position here. I let my fingers wonder over the covers, taking the last on from the shelve. It was a leather bound book, called 'the Bear'. I nestled myself on the bench in the sunlight. The water rustling made me calm. Marston had not even gazed in my direction as I had walked by. Not that I cared.

The book was interesting and entertaining enough, but the sunlight and warmth was making me feel tired, and relaxed. I decided to close my eyes for a second, just to let the sun shine on my closed eyelids…

'Wake up girl,' I heard the Bear's voice growl. I suddenly moved upwards looking into two brown eyes. Lucky for me they belonged to another Bear then the one from my dream. Marston sat on his knee before me, his hands on my shoulders. I saw he had washed himself, and changed his clothes.

'Time for dinner,' he said, his voice softer this time. He watched me closely, his eyes scanning my face. I nodded and wanted to stand, but he pulled me towards him, while he moved to stand. He kept holding my hand as we walked back to the house. I thought he would lead me inside, but he led me around the house, towards the back where he had something on a fire. I had no idea what it was, but it smelled great.

Marston released my hand and tended to the food. I walked towards one of the many logs around the fire, sitting down and watching how he handled the piece of meat.

'It smells delicious,' I mentioned. My voice sounded very soft, compared to all the birds sing and chirps around us, but I saw he had heard me, watching me. Something like a smile was forming around his lips.

He cut some pieces off the meat and placed them on a tin lid. He then walked towards me, taking place next to me on the log.

'It's deer. I shot it the day before I came for you,' he said, holding the lid before me, so I could take a piece. I had eaten deer before, not really liking the taste. But since Jack had been the one roasting it for the people in our block, I wondered trying again wouldn't hurt me.

I took a small piece and took a bite. It was very warm, but tasted like it smelled. How was he able to make this meat taste so define?

'Good?' he asked, eating some pieces himself. I nodded.

'Really good, in fact.' He grinned and sat back, handing me the lid. We ate in silence, watching it grow dark around us and enjoying the sounds of nature. I wondered if life could be this peaceful. No pain, no hurt, just living and enjoying. The feel of his fingers running through my curls was nice. He slowly let them fall through his fingers, studying them in the dark.

'You have not tried to leave,' he suddenly said. I felt the weight of his words, even though we were sitting here so calmly. I swallowed. What did he expect me to say?

'Did you think I would?' I asked him. He took a deep breath and released my hair. He blinked a few times, trying to see me clearly in the dark.

'I considered it possible,' he growled. I placed my arms around myself. I was not feeling cold, but his words were making me shiver.

'I don't miss the people there,' I said, hugging myself even tighter. Marston weighed my words and stared at my arms.

'That's good.' I stared upwards, counting stars. At least that was what I did, until I saw figures doom from the darkness. Marston had seen them before me, standing and stepping so he stood before me.

'Who is there?' Marston demanded. I stood also, but kept hiding behind Marston's enormous posture.

'Calm Marston, it's Wilder and Morrison here,' came a voice from the darkness. I saw Marston's shoulders relax a little, that made me feel better too.

'Already enjoying your new post as a husband I see,' the other taunted. Marston cleared his throat.

'What do you want Morrison,' Marston asked. His voice sounded like they could better come straight to the point.

'We have a problem with the governor. They are keeping our promised brides away from us. We are going to get them tomorrow, if the governor is willing or not. That means we could find ourselves in a state of war.' Marston listened, but did not move an inch.

'I can't make more weapons then I am producing now, I don't have enough material, you know that,' Marston said. He took a small step back, so he could place one arm around me.

'We now that, we just want your approval and help. When they are not complying tomorrow, we will raid their little town. We want you to be in when that times comes.' Marston took a deep breath and pulled me a little closer.

'You know I would stand as your back up in need, so when that time comes, you can count on me,' Marston said. I saw both men nod before they curiously stared at me. I was glad for Marston, who covered half of me so there staring eyes could not completely reach me.

'Goodnight then, the both of you,' one of them said. Marston nodded. Both men turned and left, walking to the darkness.

'Why would the governor not do as he has promised?' I asked Marston, who still had me against his side. He looked down upon me.

'Maybe he finally understands the worth of a beautiful woman,' he said, sweeping me off my feet and walking towards the house.

 **Reviews help me write more! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait loves, I am still writing my stories, just a little slower...**

 **Chapter 6.**

That night I just could not fall asleep. I heard Marston snore beside me, his enormous body warming the entire bed. My mind was going over all the things that I had seen and heard the past few days. Why would the governor give me up so willingly, and promise more women to the farmers when they weren't planning on keeping their end of that bargain? I mean everybody could see that the farmers were stronger? Most of the farmers could easily snap the men in half if they wanted to.

I softly sighed and looked beside me. Marston had not taken me again tonight. He had kissed me, and then wished me good night. I still was unsure what to make of it. Was he allowing me to heal or something? I was feeling quite sore…

Somewhere along the night I dozed off, dreaming about bears and farmers.

'Nova,' came a deep voice. I stirred a bit before I opened my eyes.

'Get up girl, we're going into town today,' said Marston's voice. I stretched my arms and slowly sat up, seeing him walk away from the bed. Only then I remembered about him showing me around town today. Excitedly I stood and got dressed. My clothes were still a little too thin for the weather, but they would have to do for now.

Making the bed I hummed a soft song, feeling happier then I had been in a long while. Marston had sliced some bread, sitting down at the table. I joined him, this morning not bothered by his silent state. He seemed to like his mornings quiet, and that was fine by me.

I ate a big slice of bread with honey and drank some coffee, before I cleared the table and put the bread and honey away. I could hear Marston getting up behind me.

'Are you ready to go?' he asked me. I turned and gave him a smile. He seemed a bit surprised by it, but he didn't say a word about it.

'Well join me then woman,' he said. His words could have been harsh for any outsider who was to hear us, but his tone and his warm eyes made them gentler. He outstretched his arm for me to take.

The weather was still quite nice. It was getting colder every day, but the sun warmed us for a bit. Walking away from the house I was happily looking around, enjoying the beauty of nature and the warmth of the sun. It was a quiet walk, but Marston kept my arm around his, keeping me warm. Sometimes he silent state made me doubt about how he felt about me, but his gestures then meant he did. It was confusing sometimes. I watched my hand with my wedding ring on it. Glistening in the sunlight it even seemed more beautiful than before.

'Do you like the ring?' Marston asked me, noticing me staring at it in the sunlight. I felt my cheeks turn red and quickly dropped my hand.

'It's beautiful,' I said softly, a little embarrassed that he had caught me staring. A soft chuckle beside me made me turn my head.

'So innocent still. Good,' he mocked me, but his tone was warm and kind. When we reached the first houses people curiously glanced at us. There was a small market, where people were buying and selling animals, vegetables, meat and materials.

'Every Monday and Friday there is this little market, you can sell our eggs here.' Marston told me. I noticed he nodded to some people who greeted him, but he did not say anything to them. People seemed to keep a little distance when the big man passed them by. Could it be they feared him?

'You need some new, warmer clothes for this winter. Those rags won't be able to keep you warm much longer,' he commented. I watched his eyes scan my clothes, before he pulled me towards the stand with a lot of materials.

'Take what you need,' he said, watching me curiously. I saw there where some dresses already made, but they were a lot more expensive than the materials. Marston nodded in the direction of the dresses. I shook my head.

'I can make clothes myself, we should better buy material so we can use it for more things than just clothes for me.' This seemed to surprise him again, earning me a grin.

He bowed down so his mouth was next to my ear.

'I wonder what more surprises you hold,' he whispered. His eyes seemed even warmer than before, filled with a little mote then just kindness. Lust. He pulled back and watched around us, giving me all the time I needed to pick and choose between the different patterns and materials. I took my time and selected pieces for myself, but also for Marston to make sweaters from. The woman behind the stand smiled when she saw the pile I had chosen, and smiled even broader when she saw Marston was going to pay for them.

'That is something you don't see every day, Marston buying fabrics.' Marston only huffed softly, paying the woman. She bundled them up and handed them to him.

'You must be Marston's wife, I've heard about you coming to town the other day,' she proceeded. I saw Marston did not like to talk town gossip and friendly nodded, trying to end this conversation.

'I am. Thank you for the fabrics. Have a nice day,' I said, taking Marston's arm once again before he turned and walk further along the market. The stands where small and some of them sold the exact same things other ones did. Still I enjoyed watching the activities around us. Everyone seemed so alive and busy. No men were harassing woman or feeling better than one another. Everybody had to work, had to provide for their family.

When we had walked cross the market and around it, Marston took me by my hand.

'I want to show you something, come,' he said, pulling me with him. We walked away from the market and the people there, soon it became more quiet around us and suddenly I saw where Marston was taking me.

'The sea? I asked him softly. He watched me and nodded, a small smile around his lips. The sun made the water look like a big diamond, glistering in the light. However it was a little cold, it was really beautiful to be outside.

'So beautiful,' I whispered. Marston released my hand and walked over towards some trees, leaning against them. But instead of watching the water, he was watching me.

'Thank you for taking me here and around town,' I said to him. He nodded once, his eyes following my every move.

'The people in town are very curious about you,' he said. I looked at him with question. I had not noticed anything.

'How come?' I asked him. He thought on his words for he said them to me.

'Because of me. The big brute has finally taken a girl and made her his wife,' he said harshly. I was not sure but I thought I heard hurt in those words.

'I don't think you are a big brute, if that means anything,' I said, taking a step closer to where he stood. His eyes grew a little bigger.

'Really? And what did you think about me when I came for you the other day?' he taunted me. I nervously licked my lips.

'I thought you came to take me away from Jack, from the beatings and-' I stopped. Marston frowned.

'Don't you believe me?' I asked him when he remained silent. He seemed to wake from a trance, walking towards me.

'I do.'

That evening I cooked us some meat and some vegetables for dinner. The pile of fabrics lay on a chair, Marston sat beside it, carving something out of wood. He had not been very talkative after we left town, but he was not unkind either. I was wondering how he truly felt about me. Was he doubting taking me for his wife?

'Supper is ready,' I softly said, placing a plate before him. He placed the wood beside him on the ground, turning to face me.

'It smells good, darling,' he commented before he started eating.

'I was wondering,' I started, a little nervous, 'what will happen when they don't keep their end of the deal?' I asked him. Marston, who already had emptied most of his plate, looked me in the eyes.

'Don't you worry about it, it will resolve itself.' I nodded, not in the slightest satisfied. He stood when he was finished.

'I'll be gathering some wood for the fire, I'll be right in,' he said. I nodded and stood too, emptying the table and cleaning up. I wondered about many things, mainly myself living here with Marston. I couldn't say I was unhappy, just a little unsure about how he saw me, and maybe about how I say him too.

Marston returned before I had even sat down before the fire.

'Come, join me,' he said, placing the wood on the pile and sitting down before the warm fire place. I wiped my hands on a cloth and did as he said. I walked over and intended to sit down across from him, be he extended his hand for me to take. He pulled me before him, so I felt his chest against my back. Not only the fireplace was warming me now.

'You seem to settle in around here,' he said, his lips brushing my ear. I felt his hand on my arm, his fingers tracing a pattern there.

'I do?' I asked me softly. The warmth and his fingers made me feel a little drowsy in a good way.

'Yes.' He slowly let his fingers travel down my arm until they reached my hand, he took it and we both looked at what his fingers played with. The wedding ring.

'How are you feeling?' he then asked, and I instantly knew he was not referring to my health in general. His chest rising and falling behind me distracted me for a bit.

'Uhm- Good, I think,' I answered softly. I then felt his lips kiss my neck slightly, his fingers working on the opening of my blouse.

'Let's see then, hmm?' he said, making quick work of my blouse and skirt. He let my underdress on, for now, his hands softly kneading my breasts through the material.

'Do you still fear me?' He asked, kissing my neck some more. I took a few shallow breaths.

'A little,' I answered truthfully. He stopped for a second, placing me down on the floor, hovering over me.

'There will be no need for fear tonight.' He bowed down and kissed me deeply, his hand traveling under my underdress, shoving it upwards and over my hips. I felt how his fingers brushed my underwear, before they slipped past he material. His hand was warm, so were his fingers, gently tracing my feminine parts.

'So delicate you are,' he growled into my ear. He rubbed me a little, earning a soft sight from me. He seemed to take his time, like he was truly enjoying making me feel like this. He then slowly entered me with one finger. I tensed for a bit, expecting pain, but there was none. He brought it in deeply before he pulled back. He started really slow, almost to slow for my taste. Last night I had been so nervous and afraid, but I had felt good when his fingers had rubbed me before he had taken my virginity.

'You didn't come last night, did you?' he asked me. His had now placed two fingers inside of me, working me slowly, but steadily as his thumb rubbed just above my folds. I sighed and swallowed.

'What do you- what do you mean?' I stuttered. He stopped his movements for a moment. I opened my eyes and looked at him. A small smile played around his lips.

'Last night, you did not orgasm.' I still did not understand what he was talking about. He grinned when it dawned on him I really was clueless.

'I will show you. It will only feel good.' I had no clue what he was talking about. I had come to him last night, hadn't I? Marston kissed my neck and entered me again with two fingers. While he rubbed me, those fingers entered me at a faster pace than before. He made sure they went just deep enough and soon I was taking deeper breaths.

'Good girl, let it come,' he murmured into my ear. I shuddered and felt a little nervous. What did he want me to do? I was feeling good, really good, but I was really clueless towards he wanted me to go.

I felt how he suddenly moved his hand different inside of me, what felt weird, but really good. He rubbed me harder and I felt like exploding or something. I really had no clue what was happening. Marston kissed my neck and lowered his mouth on my nipples sucking on them. Then I suddenly felt everything fall together. I exploded. It was so blissfully. I felt my muscles tightened around Marston's fingers, still deep inside of me.

'Good girl,' he said, kissing me on my forehead before he captured my lips. I was completely out of breath. Marston laid himself down next to me, watching me regain my breath.

'That was. That was- really nice,' I said. For the first time since I knew him he laughed, he really laughed.

'Good to hear. Now come here,' he said, he still smiled, pulling me up and turning me so I was on my knees and hands.

'I will go slow,' he said, taking place behind me, on his knees. I heard him unbuckle and then felt something hard and warm against my opening. No matter how good I felt, I was afraid of the pain I had felt last night. It had been pretty unpleasant and painful.

'Don't tense darling, if it hurts we'll change position.' His hands gently kneaded my back and pulled me in. I felt him pull back.

'Don't be afraid,' he whispered to me, his fingers on my folds, gently stroking me there. He entered me a little with his finger, rubbing me until I sighed again. I then felt him move a little and his cock was placed against my entrance. I was wet and he very warm. I felt how he let himself rub me. He was not entering me, but it felt pretty good.

He then pulled back a little and rubbed me softly. That was so good! Then I felt him enter me, this time with something a lot thicker and broader then his fingers. I held my breath, waiting for the pain. He was halfway in when he stilled.

'You have to keep breathing darling.' I shuddered and only then noticed I had been holding my breath. He kissed my shoulders and rubbed me harder as he slit himself completely inside. I hissed a bit when he filled me from behind. He suddenly seemed even bigger than last night.

'Too big,' I said softly, closing my eyes and tensing. He pulled back until he was completely out, but kept rubbing me.

'May I try again?' He asked me. I almost laughed at his question. Why was he even questioning me?

I trembled and nodded, softly telling him yes.

He entered me again, just as slow as before. He again filled me just a little too much, but before I could protest, he had pulled back a little.

'How's that?' he asked me then, kissing my back. I shuddered, If he kept rubbing my like that I would soon explode again.

'Okay,' I said. He again pushed inside, this time a little faster. I winced. It was still a bit uncomfortable. It seemed he reached even deeper inside me when he was behind me.

He pulled back and helped me on my back. He hoovered over me, his eyes searching mine.

'You- you can go on if you want. It was not as painful as last night,' I said. Didn't he wanted to go on? He grinned.

'Don't worry, I was not planning on stopping yet, my darling.' His hands opened my legs and he laid himself between then, his cock resting against my entrance.

'But this will be a bit more comfortable for you for now,' he said. He rubbed me a few times with his cock, before he entered me. I felt myself sigh, and this time not in pain. He smiled at that. His eyes kept checking my face, like he was determined to not hurt me tonight. He pulled back and then entered me again. I heard myself moan softly. I needed something, something more.

'More,' I softly said. Marston bowed down and chuckled before he kissed me deeply. I felt his finger rub me hard this time, while he fastened his pace of entering and pulling from within me. He found a steady pace and for a few minutes the only thing to be heard was his grunting and my soft moans, completed my a soft, wet sound, coming from between us.

'Good girl, come for me now. Come,' he said. His voice was deep and when he even faster entered me I shattered once more. I felt how strange it was to feel him move within me while I contracted around him. It didn't took him long to grunt even harder before he cursed and I felt his warm seed inside of me. He suddenly stilled and laid his forehead against mine.

'Are you afraid now?' he asked. I laughed a little, shaking my head. He grinned.

'Good, let's get you to bed, shall we?' He pulled himself from within me and helped me up. With seconds he had picked me up and walked towards the stars with me in his arms.


End file.
